chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazvatan
Blazvatan 'is a Mipedian War Beast. Appearance The Mipedian Warbeasts rank among the largest Creatures in all of Perim. Blazvatan is huge, even among the Warbeasts. He possesses six mighty limbs, and his skin resembles the sandy rocks of the Mipedian Desert,Ultimate Guide worn and rugged.Dragonix, Chaotic Staff Member. https://imgur.com/a/jnKIaf8 Character Origins Within the Mipedian Tribe, a group of Mugic users call themselves simply the "Conjurors." They use the raw Mugical Energy that flows throught Perim to conjure immense Warbeasts. Blazvatan is the mightiest of the Warbeasts, but at the same time the least stable. Many Conjurors are required to control and sustain him. The Mipedian Conjurors have never summoned a mightier Warbeast than Blazvatan, but no one knows what the future may bring.Ultimate Guide Background Information Blazvatan was created by the Conjurors of Old. However, they failed to properly control him, and Blazvatan went on a rampage that threatened the survival of the Mipedians. When they were disbanded Blazvatan spent eons in the world between worlds, until the young Adomo revived the order of the Conjurors. Ever since, Blazvatan and the other Warbeasts have protected the Mipedian Tribe time and time again. Due to his high recklessness, it usually takes more than conjuror to summon him. His current conjuror seems to be Fivarth. When the M'arrillians invaded Rao'Pa Sahkk, Blazvatan was summoned to try to repel the invaders. Unfortunately, the M'arrillian Chieftain Ihun'kalin brainwashed Savell, who made the Warbeasts even more reckless, forcing the Conjurors to send him back to the world between worlds. [''citation needed] Later in the War, Blazvatan would be utilized once again against the M'arrillian forces that besieged Kiru City. He was summoned by Drimesse, Fivarth, and a recently freed Savell. Alongside Uboraan and Titanix, the three warbeasts nearly succeeded in scattering Phelphor's troops, until reinforcements lead by the M'arrillian Chieftain Aval'par arrived to assist Phelphor's depleted army. The new forces exhausted the Conjurors, and were eventually forced to send Blazvatan back, or else he would go completely reckless. However, the Dryland forces would eventually win when Takinom arrived with her own troops, destroying Phelphor's battalion. [citation needed] Blazvatan was later summoned by Savell to disrupt the Perithon. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Blazvatan has no known Loyalties to anyone except the Conjurors who conjured him at the time. Enemies As Blazvatan obeys his conjurors, Blazvatan's enemies would be those of the Conjuror who summoned it. Card Details In Chaotic, there are numerous Warbeasts that appear. They all have high recklessness and Blazvatan is no exception. As shown in the episode 'War Beasts', Peyton couldn't control Blazvatan on his own and needed a Conjuror to support Blazvatan. It is known that Fivarth or any other Conjuror can conjure him. However, it is assumed that the Conjuror in the picture (presumably Fivarth or Drimesse) conjured him. If there are enough Conjurors that work together to control him, his aggressive nature seems to die down and he becomes very obedient. It's just like the Mipedian Conjurors say: "Conjuring is worthless without control." Basic Stats Textbox Release and Promotion Blazvatan was released as an Ultra Rare (1:24 chance) in the expansion set 'Silent Sands'. In the expansion, Blazvatan was one of the 3 Ultra Rare Creatures possibly obtained the other being Enre-Hep and Iparu. There is a 1:24 chance of finding a Ultra, and even if you do find an Ultra it may not be Blazvatan which makes Blazvatan an extremely valuable card. Strategies Easily one of the best Warbeasts, Blazvatan is a must have for any Warbeast deck. Place him on the front line with either a Warbeast Power Leash or Drilldozer to boost his already high energy of 70 base, or the Stone Mail to completely remove his recklessness at the cost of his Air 5 and Earth 5. Blazvatan is a perfect choice to use Fearocity with. Trivia *In the episode "War Beasts" Peyton is able to nullify Blazvatans recklessness with Fivarth, despite Fivarth only being able to reduce recklessness by 5 when Blazvatan has 25. *He has a similar effect to Kileron, but Kileron is weaker and has the effect to remove from play all the things discarded. *Blazvatan's height can vary, and his weight is entirely unknown,Ultimate Guide but has been stated to be over 50 feet long and 18 feet tall. *Blazvatan speaks with a deep, soft voice. TV Show Breakdown Appearances Blazvatan may have been used by Codemaster Imthor in his battle against Clay (Barath Beyond) when it depicted a large invisible beast, though this may have been other Warbeasts under the effects of a mugic where they become invisible - Refer to episode "CodeMaster Chronicles Part 1". Cards and Scans *'''Peyton - As shown in 'War Beasts' Peyton traded 20 of his best scans for Blazvatan. *'Conner' Is shown to have extensive knowledge on Warbeasts and possibly know where Blazvatan is due to the fact he has 2 scans of Blazvatan. Tom may have scanned it off screen during "Perithon Race" seeing is how he had the chance. Gallery Perithon! Blazvatan 01 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 02 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 03 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 04 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 05 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 06 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 07 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 08 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 09 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 10 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 11 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 12 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 13 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 14 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 15 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 16 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 17 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 18 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 19 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 20 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 21 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 22 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 23 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 24 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 25 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 26 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 27 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 28 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 29 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 30 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 31 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 32 Perithon!.png Blazvatan 33 Perithon!.png C8BCE440-9EBB-490C-B446-D42BDD49D035.jpeg AE7A3019-74E3-4540-ADBC-AD71EA36D400.jpeg Notes and References Category:Mipedian Warbeasts Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Air Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Cards in the TV series